Just a slice of cake
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Erza has returned from a two-month long training session with Gildharts and is ready to enjoy her reward. However, Mira, Natsu and Gray deprive her of the tasty treat. Unhappy, Erza lashes out and runs away. What will make her feel better? Mirza friendship


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic.**_

 _ **So, I've seen all of Japanese Fairy Tail and am now doing react videos to the English. However, one of my main pairings is Mirza. I love the thought of Erza and Mirajane together or having some kind of one-sided romance. This is more friendship, though. Enjoy, alligators!**_

* * *

Erza walked into Fairy Tail excitedly, cake in hand. Gildarts had just bought her an entire strawberry cake after she completed her training with him. It had taken a long two months, but she was finally going to enjoy her reward for all of her hard work. Sitting down at a table on her own, Erza quickly cut a slice from the cake, excited to have a bite of the delicacy she had been depraved of.

As she was cutting into it, Natsu and Gray were having their usual fight with each other, determined to prove that they each were better than the other. Erza paid them no mind, snagging a plate from behind the bar and sliding her slice onto it, walking over to grab a fork as well. As she was returning to the table, cake in hand, the redhead noticed her friends' fighting getting too close to the table the rest of the cake sat on. Auburn eyes closed in resignation for the dessert's fate.

Erza watched as the rest of the cake was trampled by the boys' incessant fighting. But she didn't mind for now, so long as she got the piece she had longed for. Glancing down at the delicacy, Erza licked her lips happily. Finally, after two months of waiting, she finally got her reward, the one thing she desired most.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. The cake was flying through the air, falling off the plate. Auburn eyes stared dejectedly as the slice of her reward landed on the ground, crumbling onto the dirty wood, no longer edible. And the devil that had done it stood right behind her, arms crossed and a sneer adorning her lips.

"Oh, did I do that?" Mirajane snickered.

Erza stared down at the cake sadly, feeling the sorrow and anger rear up inside of her. She had waited for two months to eat it. All of the training, all of the workouts, the lessons and the meditation… it was all for nothing. She hadn't even gotten to taste the cake before it had been cruelly stolen from her. The one thing she had asked for, of all the things she could have gotten, and it was gone.

Turning away from the whitette, Erza began trudging toward the exit of the guild, surprising the members that weren't roughhousing with each other. None of them had ever seen Erza turn away from a fight with Mirajane before. Mirajane grit her teeth at being ignored, but before she could go after her rival, she stopped at a sorrowful whisper. "Why?" Erza sniffed. "After everything I did… why can't I have it?"

"What are you whining about?" Mirajane huffed, her fists tightening. "It's just a stupid piece of cake. You'll probably have another one by tomorrow with the stash you have-."

"Shut up!" Erza screeched, whirling around to glare at the oldest Strauss sibling. "Just shut up! You don't know anything!" A red aura surrounded the redheaded Wizard and all of the weapons in the guild began moving in accordance with her magic. Now, even Natsu and Gray had paused in their fighting to watch their friend fearfully. "Gone. It's all gone. There's nothing left from all of my hard work." Auburn eyes had turned as red as scarlet hair as Erza grit her teeth at the whitette. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted, all of the weapons rushing forward and attacking.

Mirajane screamed in terror, not having had Erza ever use that magic on her before. However, before any of the weapons could make contact with her, Macao and Wakaba leaped in their path, taking the brunt of the attack. Lisanna and Elfman rushed to their older sister as the two men assessed their wounds. "Man, that's no way for you all to be fighting." Macao coughed.

Erza was already running, racing out of the guild entrance. The entire guild looked on, completely stumped, as the redhead simply ran away. She refused to let them see her cry, all they would think would be of how ridiculous they thought she was being. But she had trained hard for two months. And her reward was gone.

"What's her problem?" Mirajane roared, watching the red hair disappear into the distance. "It was just a stupid piece of cake! Natsu and Gray destroyed the rest of it, how come she didn't attack them?"

"Hey, what's going on with Erza?" Gildarts asked, walking into the guild. "She ran past me just now. Poor thing was crying her eyes out." He glanced around and spotted the ruined cake as well as the slice on the ground. "Who… who dropped her cake?" he demanded in a low voice.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal over a measly slice of cake?" Mirajane shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "She has an entire stash of cake hidden away in-."

"It's gone." Gildarts interrupted her, glaring down at the oldest whitette sternly.

"W-what?" Mirajane took a step back in trepidation, wondering what Gildarts was so angry about.

"I made her get rid of it two months ago so that she could focus on the training I was giving her." the orange-haired man explained seriously. "Erza hasn't had her favorite cake for the past two months because she's been training with me. I was helping her control her telekinesis and in return for her succeeding in maintaining control, she would finally be allowed a piece of cake. I bought that cake for her myself as a reward for finally understanding the depths of her magic more."

"Well, the meditation didn't work." Macao scoffed. "She just went crazy on Mirajane just now."

"Because magic responds instinctively to the wielder's strong emotions." Gildarts replied. "You know that. Erza was upset because now she thinks that the past two months have been for nothing. The only logical thing her mind could think to do was lash back at the source of her sudden sadness."

Mirajane lowered her head for a moment. "So that's why she hasn't been around the past couple of months." she murmured. "Training to control her magic, huh?"

"And Natsu and Gray just destroyed her reward." Cana sighed.

"Nee-chan, I want you to apologize!" Lisanna pouted up at her older sister.

"W-what?" Mirajane gasped. "Why me?"

"Not just you." Elfman stated. "Natsu and Gray too."

"Fat chance!" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms. "It's because of her stupid cake that I lost the fight."

Both younger Strauss siblings glared at him and Gray. "Think about how Erza is going to feel every time she looks at you two from now on." Elfman whispered dangerously. "She's going to feel angry every time she so much as looks at you."

"And when Erza is angry, she likes to hit things." Lisanna added with an evil grin. "We could just tell her that you two are sorry and would like her to hit you every time she sees you until she feels better about the cake."

Both boys froze, shudders of terror shooting up their spines. "Y-you wouldn't d-dare." Gray choked, gazing at the two whitettes in horror.

"Wouldn't we?" Lisanna growled. "You made Erza upset!"

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu shouted.

"We'll apologize!" Gray intoned.

Elfman walked over to Mirajane and stared at her. "Nee-chan, it was really mean, what you did."

"It was a stupid slice of cake." Mirajane muttered, turning away from him. "Not my fault she's crying over it."

"But you ruined it, Nee-chan." Lisanna pointed out. "Erza isn't happy a lot. She was going to be happy with the cake and proud of herself. Now you made her sad. She won't want to be around you anymore."

"I don't want that prude around me anyway." the oldest whitette huffed, lowering her head.

"But don't you like having her part of the guild?" Elfman asked. "And fighting with her has made you stronger."

Mirajane glanced to her siblings before glaring at the floor, sighing reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Erza had run to the river, the one place she frequently spent her time when she wasn't in the guild or the dormitories. Tears still spilled from her eye as she looked out at the water, mourning the loss of her prize. She had worked so hard on her meditation and fighting in order to get even one slice of cake, but it was gone now. Turning her face into her arms, she thought back on the first time she felt as if she was getting anywhere with her training…

 _Erza grit her teeth as she fought with the S-Class Wizard. Gildarts was obviously going easy on her for the sake of the training, but it was still difficult to concentrate when she was being attacked from all sides. Panting heavily, the redhead continued blocking attacks, lashing out whenever she saw an opening to. The weapons around them began to lift slowly, but Erza forced them to stay where they were. She was going to do this._

 _A punch to the cheek caught her off guard and the weapons immediately fell with the loss of her concentration. Jumping back up, Erza continued the fight, the weaponry rising once more but still not moving. Gildarts blocked her attacks as though they were nothing and continued blindsiding her. However, Erza kept tight control on her magic, easing her breathing just slightly and keeping her eyes on the other Wizard._

 _"Good." Gildarts told her. "Now, try attacking me with one weapon at a time."_

 _Sweat rolled down her forehead as Erza focused herself. Lifting her arms almost mechanically to block the attacks coming in her direction, she glanced about for a sword, her favorite. Spotting one floating not too far away, Erza missed the fist coming for her. Gritting her teeth to keep her magic flowing, the redhead stopped herself and stood. Gildarts strode forward, unimpressed._

 _"You need to be able to focus during battle, Erza." he told her. "You said you could handle my teachings, now prove it."_

 _Grunting with effort, Erza rushed at the older Wizard. Distracting him with her fighting, she slowly willed the sword to move. It was what they had been practicing for the past few days. Erza would meditate throughout the morning and practice using one of many weapons. When Gildarts deemed her ready, she began fighting him and trying to use one weapon at a time._

 _Scarlet hair fell messily over auburn eyes as Erza forced the sword to do as she willed it. Slowly, it began moving forward, inching its way closer. Erza continued blocking and dealing attacks with Gildarts as the sword eased over to them. It momentarily dropped in altitude when Erza caught a cuff to the side of the head, but she kept it floating. Finally, the sword rose above Gildarts and attacked._

 _Large eyes widened as Gildarts turned to grasp the sword, but Erza saw her chance and rushed forward , kicking him a few feet. Dropping to the ground, the redhead felt all power leave her as an aching began in her brain. Falling to her knees momentarily, Erza rubbed her temples, willing the pain to fade so she could continue. Gildarts straightened and smiled down at his pupil._

 _"I think that's enough for today." he stated, walking to her. "You did well, Erza."_

 _"You caught the sword." the little Wizard huffed, slowly getting to her feet._

 _"Only because I'm an S-Class." Gildarts chuckled. "And because you were still beginning. Come, you need to rest. We'll continue your training tomorrow."_

 _Days passed that way, meditating and fighting. Slowly, Erza began to control numerous swords in succession, using them to her advantage in the spars she had with Gildarts. She knew he was still going easy for her sake, but the first time she managed to overpower him made her chest swell with pride. She had finally done it._

Lowering her head, Erza glared out at the river, more tears spilling from her eye. Gildarts had put his jobs on hold for her sake and neither of them had anything to show for it. What was the point of the training if you don't even get the one thing you wanted from it? Hearing footsteps coming her way, Erza glanced back to see Gildarts striding forward. She turned back to the river and sighed, head sinking low onto her arms. The older Wizard sat beside her, looking off into the river.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Erza whispered, "It was all for nothing."

Gildarts hummed and replied, "I wouldn't say that. Something wonderful came out of it."

"It did?" Erza lifted her head, tears still streaming down her cheek.

"Well, yeah. You gained better control over your magic, didn't you?" Gildarts turned to her with a smile and Erza sighed, laying her head back on her arms.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But…" She was unwilling to admit why she was so sad at the moment. _Don't be ridiculous._ she told herself. _Crying over a stupid slice of cake._

"It's not ridiculous to cry over the cake, Erza." Gildarts chuckled. "Everyone is allowed to feel sad over something they really wanted. It doesn't make you weaker as a person. Why don't I buy you another one?"

"Tch!" Erza, growled. "It would be useless to buy me another one." she whispered. "It'll just be gone before I can taste it anyway."

"Not this time, crybaby." a voice called from behind them. Erza perked up and glanced back angrily, her magic threatening to well up once more. Mirajane stood behind her with a full cake in hand, frowning at the tears on her rival's face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Erza asked, quickly wiping her eye.

"Well, Lisanna and Elfman ganged up on me, Natsu and Gray." the whitette sighed. "Made us feel guilty for destroying your stupid cake. So, I baked you a new one and Natsu and Gray decorated it." Mirajane walked forward. "Those two were too scared to come give it to you with me, so I'm the only one apologizing it seems. Sorry for knocking over your cake. Here."

Erza took the cake carefully, gazing down at the sloppily done decorations and the large pile of strawberries in the very middle. A slow grin spread across the redhead's lips and she handed the cake to Gildarts to set down while she stood. Walking forward, she simply engulfed Mirajane in a hug. The whitette gasped in shock and immediately raised her arms.

"What are you doing, stupid?" she hissed.

"Just this once." Erza whispered. "Accept it."

Mirajane paused at the conviction in the other girl's voice and sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Fine, fine. Now eat the stupid cake before it gets cold."

"Eat it with me?" Erza asked, pulling back and leading Mirajane over to where Gildarts was dutifully guarding the cake.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Mirajane demanded, pulling away.

"No, moron." Erza chuckled. "Temporary truce."

The whitette glared at her for a moment as Erza sat down and picked up the cake. Holding it up to the S-Class Wizard beside her, the redhead asked, "Could you cut it up, Gildarts?"

"Sure thing, Erza." Gildarts chuckled, using his magic to cut up the cake into smaller cubes.

Erza grinned and nodded her thanks before extending a cube to Mirajane. "Come on." she murmured. "We're rivals, but we're also guild members. And guild members can put aside their fighting for a few hours to eat cake."

Mirajane stared at the cube before rolling her eyes once more and taking it, sitting down to eat it beside Erza, who tossed two pieces into her mouth at once. Both girls hummed in delight at the flavor and instantly took more pieces, chowing down on the cake. Erza paused to offer some to Gildarts so that he wasn't left out and then went back to eating it with Mirajane.

Gildarts chewed on the piece of cake and watched the girls idly, smiling as he noticed the childish glee on both their faces. _Even though they can't stand each other…_ he thought, watching Mirajane stuff a few pieces into her mouth at once. _Mirajane still felt guilty about what she had done. She may not show it often, but she cares for Erza. And Erza tries so hard to open her heart to others, perhaps she's also trying to show that she cares for Mira._ He looked off at the river as the last remnants of the cake disappeared. _I think the two of them are growing up quite nicely._

A sudden shout caught his attention and Gildarts turned to find Mirajane and Erza attempting to throw each other into the river. As one would expect, it turned out to be a battle of strength and since the girls were evenly matched, neither was getting anywhere. Gildarts chuckled softly as the magic energy swirled around the pair, a few rocks behind Erza lifting and falling as the redhead focused her magic.

 _It would be wonderful if they got along when they were older. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating at some point with how much time they spend around each other. That sure would be a story to tell._

* * *

 _ ***wink wink* A story indeed Gildharts. And I'm certainly not planning a story in which that happens, nope. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my bit of fluff, alligators. Drop me a review and tell me how you liked it.**_


End file.
